Compromised
by Miraichaos
Summary: After a boring meeting, Jin ignores a warning from his Side Effect, and him and Tachikawa soon find themselves in a very awkward situation. It doesn't help that Kido has extremely bad timing when he goes back to the meeting room for his forgotten stylus. Nothing weirder than what fits in a T rating here, I promise.


A/N: I found this the morning after I stayed up late enough to fall asleep without even turning the lights off (oops). I actually was talking to one of my friends, who also watches/reads World Trigger, when I came up with this idea, and we both though it would be funny for Kido to get some nightmare material from an awkward moment between Jin and Tachikawa. After the response to the Jin/Tachikawa bit in Doppelganger, I though this would be a funny thing to write, but I didn't think I'd actually do it. I guess we can all thank my half-asleep self for this randomness. Anyway, sorry for any errors, typos and OOCness (there probably is some because I don't know how those guys would react in an awkward situation). Tachikawa and Jin have become some of my favorites to write awkwardness about, and I hope at least someone finds this funny. Consider it something to take the place of the New Year's story I didn't post because I didn't like how it turned out.

* * *

After what seemed like days but was actually just a few hours, the meeting concerning something that was ultimately very unimportant was over. It had been a long debate about possibly creating a new attacker Trigger so the options would be more than just Scorpion, Kogetsu or Raygust. Tachikawa had been called to the meeting, since he was the top attacker in Border. Kido had decided that the young man's opinion in the matter was very important.

The new Trigger being debated was a type of scythe. The scythe would have three settings: small, medium and large. The settings were different sizes so the user could use the weapon effectively whether they were tall and large like Reiji Kizaki or short and small like Yuma Kuga and Shun Midorkawa.

In the end, the idea had been shut down. Kinuta's complaint was that it would take some time to create the Trigger, and even more time to perfect it so it worked correctly and didn't have any holes in it's design that could allow malfunctions. Netsuki and Karasawa both agreed on the fact that a scythe may be taken the wrong way by the public, and could lead to loss of support and even some fear or anger. Rindo and Shinoda both found the idea of a new Trigger pointless, since the ones they had were effective enough.

When Tachikawa was asked his opinion, the attacker stated that while a new Trigger could prove useful should Aftokrator attack again, since it would be something they hadn't seen the people of Border use before, it would also be a hindrance. Learning to use the scythe would take time and practice, and due to the shape, a lot of getting used to. For them to start producing a new Trigger would mean some excited newer agents wouldn't hesitate to choose it, and even the higher ranking agents would want to try it out. They would be inexperienced, not knowing how to wield the Trigger well, and that could end up causing more problems than solutions, tipping the scales of equality between the pros and cons to an uneven, harmful point for Border as a whole.

Jin had attended the meeting as well, and using his Side Effect, he was able to get a general idea of what would happen. While for the most part everything was too far in the future, he did see a vague image of someone spinning a scythe and accidentally sending it flying into another person. Informing his superiors of the disaster he'd foreseen, as well as giving his own unsupportive opinion on the matter, Jin became the finally blade to cut the idea down.

As the meeting ended and the men in the room all stood, a few of them began their own conversations. Karasawa and Rindo headed out of the room together, chuckling and talking about something involving one of the commercials Border had done recently as they pulled fresh cigarettes from their pockets.

Jin headed for the door aswell, but paused when he heard his name get called. He turned to see Tachikawa walking up to him. Jin saw something very odd in the older attacker's future, but dismissed it. That particular event involved Jin himself, and he knew it wouldn't happen for that reason.

"Yo, Tachikawa-san," Jin greeted as Tachikawa stopped in front of him. The twenty year old grinned and gave his rival a nod before speaking.

"Did you really foresee some C-Rank throwing a scythe at his team mate?" Tachikawa asked, a tinge of disbelief in his tone. Jin chuckled and nodded.

"It was a very vague, far-off image and my Side Effect didn't tell me much, but yeah, a C-Rank was spinning his scythe and he lost his grip. It went flying into his buddy, who was sent into the wall," Jin confirmed. Tachikawa snorted as he failed to supressed his laughter, wishing he could have seen that himself.

Kido heard the two attackers laughing as he picked up his tablet and headed for the door. Eager to get away from the two before they started making bad jokes or got into one of their lighthearted arguments that ended in a challenge to a fight, Kido quickly made his way to the exit, turning the lights off on his way. There was a slim chance one of the two who remained in the room would remember to turn the lights off if Kido had left them on, and after the last electricity bill, the head of Border wasn't taking any chances. After all, those two were the two best attackers in Border. They could get out of the room fine with only the small amount of light that came from the open door.

Tachikawa and Jin noticed the lights go out, but didn't think much of it. There was just enough light for them to still see each other to an extent. Tachikawa could still see Jin's cat-like smirk as he explained a theory of what he thought would happen if Kazama tried using a scythe to the teen in front of him.

After Tachikawa finished his theory and the chuckles of the two trailed off, Jin stepped back, heading for the door. However, he had forgotten that he'd stopped in front of the only step in the room, and he hadn't lifted his foot at all when he moved, simply sliding it back so he would have been able to pivot mid-step, which would end with him facing the door without having to stop and turn. Due to that movement, instead of stepping backwards, Jin tipped. His brain registered that he was going down, and since his heel was still caught on the step, it made the angle of his fall a difficult one. Putting his arms out to stop himself would result in a wrist injury, which could prove to be a difficult thing to deal with if he needed to fight any Trion Soldiers. Reflex caused Jin to go with the second-best option, and his hands flew behind his head, creating a small cushion for his skull.

Tachikawa had been standing about two feet in front of Jin, and he quickly closed the distance between them with one stride, his long legs and arms stretching as he reached for his rival. He reached for Jin's arm to keep the teen from falling, since the last thing he wanted to deal with was a concussed Yuichi Jin. Though just as his hand wrapped around Jin's arm a few inches above his elbow, the toe of Tachikawa's boot hit the step Jin had tripped over. The sudden halt in movement caused Tachikawa to lose his balance and he tumbled forward, eyes wide as the event Jin had foreseen and dismissed came to be.

-000-

After getting halfway down the hall, thankfully out of range of Tachikawa and Jin's conversations, Kido realized he had left his stylus in the meeting room. The man frowned, sighing internally before turning on his heel and heading back to the room he had just gotten out of. As he approached it, he heard no noise, and thought that just maybe the two attackers he had left in there were gone. Unfortunately, when Kido turned the lights back on, his eyes landed on the two he had been hoping to avoid, and the sight was much worse than anything he could have imagined.

Jin lay on his back on the floor, his arms over his head, bent at the elbow, hands having slipped out from under his head after impact. Both his legs were straight, and his feet hung off the edge of the step he had tripped on. Tachikawa was above him, one knee to the left of Jin's legs and one between them. He was braced on his left forearm, which had landed right next to Jin's head. His right hand was clasped tightly around Jin's left forearm from when he had tried to catch the teen, and Tachikawa's own arm bent enough that his shoulders were level, not lopsided from being on his forearm on one side and on his hand on the other. The two attacker's faces were inches apart, and their wide eyes instantly went to Kido as soon as the man walked in and turned on the lights. Kido himself took one look at the two before diverting his own eyes to the floor.

"I don't even want to know..." he said, a sigh of annoyance mixed in with his usual plain voice. The man walked to the spot where he had been sitting earlier, grabbed his stylus off the table, then walked right back out, only stopping to turn off the lights again.

Tachikawa and Jin stared at the door for a moment before turning their still-wide eyes on each other again.

"Er, Jin...did you foresee this by any chance?" Tachikawa asked, his voice a mix of annoyance, confusion and embarrassment. Jin chuckled awkwardly, and Tachikawa could tell that it was mostly forced.

"I was sure it wouldn't happen," he responded before squirming in discomfort. He wanted to get out of the compromising position they were in as soon as possible before someone walked in again, though he could barely move, let alone get up, due to the way he and Tachikawa were at the moment. Somehow, the lack of light in the room made the situation even more uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Tachikawa quickly realized that they were still inches apart and he scrambled to his feet, taking a few steps away from his rival. Jin got to his feet as well, rubbing his shoulders, which had taken the majority of the fall. An awkward silence formed in the room, neither of the young men speaking as they dusted off and straightened their wrinkled clothes, or in Jin's case, his now-messy hair as well.

"Er, my Side Effect tells me I should go check on Four-Eyes' training," Jin suddenly lied, walking quickly to the door. Tachikawa nodded, walking out behind the teen. Both young men went seperate ways down the hallway, though Tachikawa heard Jin call his name before he reached the door he was looking for, the one that would get him as far away as possible from the meeting room. The older attacker turned to see Jin looking over his shoulder with an evil smirk.

"Didn't know you swung that way!" Jin shouted, having determined that he was far enough away that he could make fun of his rival without being left with physical injuries.

Tachikawa scowled, slowly reaching into his pocket. However, Jin had foreseen what the other attacker planned on doing, and he was already long gone by the time Tachikawa activated his Trigger.


End file.
